jeopardyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby and Ann Taylor
Ruby and Ann Taylor are a pair of twin girls who keep appearing, showing themselves to the group. Series The group first discover the twins at an illegal alien centre were they are being tested by Helen Stanich. They group wonder why Ann and Ruby are there and are allowed to leave when the group can't. When the group soon escape they come across Edwina Murr - Ruby and Anns grandma. Ed informs the group with crucial information - that Ruby and Ann were on the ridge with the group that night and were abducted alongside them. So the group soon set off in search for Ann and Ruby at the coast. With success they find them but the twins deny everything.It turns out they were only acting that way because they suspected they were being watched. They soon met again so Ann and Ruby confessed everything they knew and amazed the group with their information: They were on the ridge that night, camping, then they herd a loud noise. Suddenly, there were lights in the sky. At first, they thought it was just a plane but the light just got bigger and brighter, until it filled the whole sky. The next thing they remembered was waking up in a room, where they could feel hovering, with two other people - a boy (David) and a girl (Sarah). They could sort of communicate with the boy through their minds but the girl didn't communicate. The boy said he was proud of the group because they caught a man named Joe ( which convinced the group that Ann and Ruby were telling the truth). Then they were soon back at the ridge with the rest of the group (but there was no sign of Sarah or David). After the abduction they believed that they had psychic abilities - they could search in peoples pockets for things without the person knowing, they could guess what colour was scribbled on a piece on paper without looking at it and many more. The group was amazed but the twins said they had gotten used to it, just like a new tooth: it felt strange at first but it didn't bother them afterwards. After they explained what happen on the ridge, they showed the group something a "friend" had given them. They figured out that the bottom of it was in the shape of Australia and the top was Papua New Guinea, just like centuries ago when all of the continents were joined together. It had six dots in the centre of Australia, in the shape of a hexagon. They all put their minds together to figure what the dots represented and eventually it occurred that it was an "alien map" which told where the alien landings were. Lucky enough, the sixth landing site was around the same place where the train Simon had been locked in delivered (although they didn't know that Simon had escaped the train and had been stranded in the Australian desert with a spider bite). Category:Characters